


On Nerdy Ghouls and Frozen Folks

by Distracteddiddlin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Embarrassment, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracteddiddlin/pseuds/Distracteddiddlin
Summary: *slaps top of text doc*this baby can hold so many yearning fics about a particular nerdy ghoul
Relationships: Kent Connolly/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm, I wish I could eat you up right now. Right in the middle of your broadcast."

Kent shivered, thankful the microphone was off as he moaned. He could still feel their touch, their breath hot against his neck as they spoke. His hands absently rubbed over his legs as he remembered their hand cupping him. Their smirk could be heard as they chuckled over the damp heat between his legs, stroking him teasingly through the fabric. 

The rustle and clank of his fly felt so loud in his small station, as if it echoed over the soft repeat of programming as he undid his pants. He groaned quietly as he slid his hand in, his fingers easily sliding over his slickness.

"I could just gobble you up," Kai had whispered in his ear as they teased him last time.

Kent bit his lip as he pretended his hand was theirs, teasing at his folds before brushing against his clit. "Why don't you?" He mumbled.

Their giggle echoed through him as they held him near. "Next time," they teased, "then I'll be able to take my time with you."

Kent moaned, his legs tensing at the first plunge of his fingers, the gentle stretch already fogging his head. He nearly didn't notice the click of the holotape, that segment of the show done playing.

"Kent? The show?" Pestered his imagined Kai.

He swore at himself, wiping his hand off on his pants before he clicked the mic back on. He stuttered a rushed segue to the next episode before hurriedly slotting in the next tape, slapping the mute button again before shoving his hand back down his pants. 

His ears burned as he imagined the chuckle Kai would give if they saw him like this, how they'd shake their head before resuming. "How impatient," they teased, a couple fingers already sliding in and out of him at a teasing pace. 

" _Kai,_ " he gasped, his head lolled back.

"Tell me."

"F--faster," he whimpered.

"So greedy."

He whimpered, his free hand absently clutching at his chest as his fingers delved deeper and deeper, twitching at a well-timed scissoring. His core burned with need as he tried not to arch up and slide out of his seat, ~~wanting~~ needing more.

He slid in another finger, moaning at the stretch as he struggled to keep up the pace. _Kai's pace was always relentless…_ he thought to himself, his eyes fluttering shut as he scratched at his chest, his fingers scraping over his pitted chest through his shirt. He scissored his fingers again, his hips twitching when his thumb grazed over his clit. "M--more…" he mumbled. Their laugh rang pleasantly in his ears.

With a shudder he returned to his clit, mercilessly toying with the sensitive nub of nerves. " _Kai please,_ " he whimpered, growing needier and needier the further he went on. 

He could see the look on their face as they _growled_ and watched him, like a pleased predator toying with their prey.

_He was close now._

Kent groaned as he heard the click of the tape's end again, not bothering to take his hand out as he flicked the mic on with his free hand, giving quite possibly his shortest intro yet before slamming in the next tape and slapping the mic off again. 

He was getting even closer now, his free hand reaching for the desk as he leaned backwards, desperately trying to reach the right angle with his hips to hit that tantalizing spot. He knocked his notes to the ground as he let out a quiet gasp, his breathing growing ragged as he chased that pleasurable sensation. _Just a little more…_

His hand scrabbled over the mic as he finally hit the spot just right, a low, warbling groan escaping him as he shuddered. He tensed as his orgasm overtook him, a lurid groan escaping him as his vision went white for a long second.

" _ **K--Kai...**_ " he gasped after a moment, the stars in his eyes still blinding him. Kent couldn't help but toy with his overstimulated clit for a moment, shuddering with a groan as he did. "Nnn, Kai, that's-- I'm too…" he mumbled to himself, before giving himself a reprieve and pulling his hand out of his pants.

The room was near silent, save for the usual creaking and electrical hum of the broadcasting equipment. Kent leaned back in his chair as he caught his breath, his eyes falling closed. He paid no mind to the creak of his door.

"Kent?"

He shifted, shaking his head. "N--not again. Gimmie a moment to catch my breath first," he mumbled. 

He was making himself comfortable and finally took a peek, his eyes going wide when he saw them. Kent's heart leapt to his throat as he realized they were real, and not his continued fantasy. "O--oh, hey Kai--" he stammered shyly. 

Kai was silent, watching him for a moment before they leaned over and turned the hot mic off again. "Irma asked me to tell you your mic was on."

Kent stared at the microphone for several tense moments, unable to comprehend before it hit him like a sack of bricks, ready to crawl under a rock for another few hundred years in response. "Y--you didn't hear any of that, did--" Kent began to mumble, before cutting himself off as he heard them walk away. He felt fit to die from embarrassment, scowling down at himself when he shouted in surprise at the sudden, gentle weight on his shoulders.

"You were saying?" Kai asked, leaning over him after closing the door. 

"I-- ah-- you-- um," he stuttered.

"How long of a moment do you need?"

Kent stared into the distance with a confused look before he remembered, choking on air for a moment when he went to reply. "Now's good!" He squeaked.

Kai smiled, hefting the ghoul into their arms for a moment before unceremoniously plopping him onto the mattress. "Now, as I said before... _you were saying?_........."


	2. Chapter 2

Kent found himself clinging to the edge of the bed, valiantly trying to control his breathing, to do _anything_ to keep from waking the sole survivor. 

Irma was gonna kill him if he didn't take a break and rest for a while. But he'd _also_ told the sole survivor they could use his bed anytime, well-aware their options were a bit _limited_ in town after the incident at The Rexford. Which… somehow resulted in Kent perched on the edge of his own mattress, attempting to lie down and not touch any part of the sole survivor. It was a fool-proof plan.

Until they woke up.

There was an unfortunately loud creak of the floorboards just above the bed, it seemed to ring in his ears louder than any gunshot. His heart leapt to his throat when they shifted in their sleep, mumbling some nonsense under their breath.

Kai cracked open an eye with a yawn. "Kent?"

"S--sorry. Irma wanted me to take a break and I didn't want to disturb you and I didn't know how to explain to Irma, uh…" Kent stammered nervously. 

"You're gonna fall off like that," Kai mumbled sleepily. 

"It's-- fine I'm-- I mean fine I'm-- I'm fine Kai," he stammered.

Kai reached out and grabbed Kent, pulling him away from the edge of the bed so he was flush against them, not hearing a word he said.

He spluttered in surprise as soon as his brain caught up to the rest of him, utterly incapable of processing what just happened. "K--Kai!" He whispered. 

They didn't hear him, already fast asleep once more.

His heart hammered in his chest as he came to terms with his situation. He was being cuddled by the sole survivor, the Shroud brought to life, and his current crush. He was being cuddled by the biggest crush he'd had in centuries, on his bed. 

When he was supposed to be sleeping.

How on earth was he supposed to sleep like this? Surely they could hear how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He could practically hear his pulse in his throat. Oh _god_ they were so soft. 

Somehow they managed to wrap him good enough in their arms that he had no hope for escape, while at the same time holding him so gentle his heart felt like it was fit to burst. He was completely and utterly screwed.

As if the universe wanted to mock _him_ specifically, Kai suddenly stirred in their sleep again, grabbing at Kent. He went still, too nervous to do anything but let them make themself comfortable as they wanted. His heart hammered a thunderous beat in his ears as their hands clutched at his shoulderblades, their strong fingers pressing into his ghoulified flesh. If he died right then and there he might consider himself a happy man, their face nuzzling into his ratty shirt.

With a sigh they shifted one more time, molding themself more to his nervous form before finally settling down again. 

Kent remained frozen as he suddenly found himself with his face buried against their neck. They didn't stir any further, despite his breath tickling at their collar. He stayed still as a statue for several tense minutes, fearful of them suddenly waking up and shoving him away. But this moment never came, for now at least. He gradually began to calm, actually taking them in rather than panic over what to do with himself.

He could smell them clearly. He'd first noticed it when they'd brought them the costume for the first time, just being in their bag helping imbue it with their scent. Not that he'd paid it much mind. And not that he'd slept with the coat before they came back to pick it up after it was upgraded, his face buried in the old fabric.

Regardless, it was a scent that told stories about them. Of paint mixed with old oil, a hint of fresh soil, and the barest touch of cinnamon. It spoke of nights spent up to their elbows in old tech, attempting to breathe new life into machinery for a settlement. Of days spent working the dirt, helping tend the local garden to give folks something to eat. Of mornings spent adding a last touch to a bit of furniture needed for the new town's rec center, to give it an extra something special. Of evenings spent cooking at a cobbled together stove, seeing how close they can get to the meals they used to cook before the bombs fell.

Somehow, some way, despite how his mind raced in circles and anxiety thrummed through his very being, Kent fell asleep like that, his face nuzzled to their neck.

* * *

Kai woke again a few hours after they had first fallen asleep, their neck warm and a little damp.

Were it not for the cold nights camping out with companions out in the ruins, they might have startled when they awoke cuddled up to someone after falling asleep on their own. They recognized his voice before they saw who it was, Kent mumbling so very softly in his sleep as he clung to their shoulders.

Silently Kai regarded the skinny ghoul in their arms. He wasn't the tallest person around, but even he stretched taller than them by a good several inches... when he didn't slouch. Yet despite this he felt so small curled against them in their arms. He was so adept at compacting himself, curling in to avoid being noticed or taking up too much space. Their heart hurt as they looked at him.

They still remembered how small he'd felt, collapsed in their arms the moment they exited the hospital, the adrenaline that had kept him moving after his ordeal finally running out the moment he was outside. He'd made such a fuss about making his way back to Goodneighbor on his own, but there was no way they could forgive themself if they left him like that. Without asking, they scooped him into their arms, not that he was particularly able to fight them over it. He'd been lucky to get off as uninjured as he was, but it didn't mean he wasn't severely battered and bruised. He'd also been utterly exhausted, passing out almost immediately, face hidden in their neck.

They still recalled how empty his eyes were when they sheltered in the ruins one last time before returning to town, staring at nothing in particular as they gave him food and water. He'd still consumed it after some gentle coercion, but it had taken months for him to regain any of his former spark in his eyes. 

Kai sighed as they continued to watch him sleep. " _I never want to lose you like that again,_ " they whispered to themself as they gently cupped his cheek.

Kent stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering open and meeting theirs. "...Kai?" He mumbled softly.

"......you had some lint on your cheek," said Kai, swiping their thumb over his cheekbone before pulling away.

"...thanks."

Kai sat up and gingerly crawled over him, putting their shoes back on. "I should get going now, thanks again Kent."

"I-- ah, s--sure shro-- Kai, anytime," Kent stuttered. They were gone before he could even sit up, the front door creaking behind them as leaned up to look after them. Kent fell back onto the mattress with a quiet grunt, unable to do little else but stare at his ceiling. 

The room was silent as he gingerly traced his cheek, still tingling where they had touched him. 

He remembered the look they had in their deep brown eyes when he woke, watching him closely. His heart was still racing as he turned over with a groan, unable to forget the warmth of their arms wrapped around him. Kent let his eyes flicker over to the stairs one last time before he willed himself back to sleep, the usual deep ache settling in his chest as he drifted off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the wiki page for the Memory Den:
>
>> "The bed in Kent Connolly's living quarters is not marked as owned, and so can be freely used in Survival mode by the player character (except during the Silver Shroud quest, from when the player becomes The Shroud until when Kent disappears.)"
> 
> anyone else gonna use this primo fic fodder? I ask, without waiting for an answer 


End file.
